


Can't Sleep

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Sleepovers, seemingly unrequited crush, small amount of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of them had sleepovers all the time – they were best friends and all – but this was the first time Wally couldn’t sleep at one. <br/>He should have been able to fall asleep. Hell, usually at these things, he was out like a light and an atomic bomb couldn’t wake him up. But this was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a YJ fic in ages and today I was suddenly hit by a wall of Birdflash emotions so I started looking through the imagineyourotp tumblr and saw this prompt. Hope it isn't too bad :)

The room was dark and quiet. Robin insisted on keeping the windows open and a gentle cold draft was wafting over them. The bird was fast asleep, tucked up in a ball and shrouded by the duvet. Wally, on the other hand, was wide awake. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t fall asleep.

The two of them had sleepovers all the time – they _were_ best friends and all – but this was the first time Wally couldn’t sleep at one. It wasn’t the bed. No, the bed felt like it was made out of clouds and marshmallows and the duvet was light. He should have been able to fall asleep. Hell, usually at these things, he was out like a light and an atomic bomb couldn’t wake him up. But this was different.

Wally lay on his back, looking at the sleeping Robin beside him. He didn’t have his sunglasses on when he slept (which probably sounds stupid to say he _should_ ). Robin always looked so peaceful when he was asleep. He looked so much younger. He didn’t look like Robin the Boy Wonder, but Dick Grayson the acrobat. His bare shoulders were coated in goosebumps from the draft and the vest he slept in didn’t provide much warmth, unlike the thick jogging bottom we wore. Part of Wally wanted to reach out and wrap his arms around Dick and just hold him. But he held back. The sensible part of his brain was telling him to keep his distance. Dick was his best friend. Did he really wanna mess that up by trying to create something more?

_‘Yes’_ his heart always protested to that argument. Maybe that’s why the teenage years were so hard: you overanalyse every small detail and can’t decide to follow your heart or your head.

“Wally...” Dick’s voice was soft in the silence of the room.

“Yeah, Rob?” Wally replied, rolling onto his side so he was facing Dick.

“Why aren’t you asleep?” Dick asked, still not opening his eyes. His voice was soft and mumbling. And it was totally enamouring.

“I’m just thinking. It’s okay, go back to sleep.” Wally replied, gently brushing Dick’s hair away from his face. He moved into the warmth of Wally’s hand ever so slightly. Dick silently shuffled along the mattress and slowly wrapped his arms around Wally’s bare chest. He rested his head over Wally’s heart and slowed his breathing. Wally smiled down at him and enclosed the small boy in his arms. He quietly pressed his lips on the top of his head and rested his cheek on Dick’s hair.

“’night Wally.” Dick mumbled softly, sinking into Wally’s embrace.

“’night Rob.” Wally replied, closing his eye slowly and let himself be swathed in sleep.


End file.
